fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Knights: Storm Legends
Fairy Knights: Storm Legends is an action-packed, fighting crossover video game that covers up the entire crossover series and will also include an additional filler story arc. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Profile Story Chapters *Prologue: *Chapter 1: *Chapter 2: *Chapter 3: *Chapter 4: *Chapter 5: *Chapter 6: *Chapter 7: *Chapter 8: *Final Chapter: Gameplay The gameplay style mostly takes up elements of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series along with additional gameplay elements from the Dragon Ball Z games developed by Spike. Characters now have three health bars, which indicate green, yellow, and red and the opponent will lose if the last health bar is gone. There are also two energy gauges: one that is within the same HUD as the character's vitality and a numbered gauge that appears beside it. The numbered gauge is the Ultimate Meter. Ultimate Attacks can only be activated once the gauge is full and displays a number from 1-4. The other gauge is the Energy Meter, which can be charged at any time and allows characters to transform or use their Special Attacks, similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The combo style of each character will mostly be like that in the Ultimate Storm series: such as a Neutral Combo, an Upper Combo, a Side Combo, a Lower Combo, an Aerial Combo, a Tilt, and a Throw, with the addition of a Charged Attack that sends an opponent flying in one hit, while a Counter skill can counterattack the opponent if the block and ranged buttons are pressed at the correct time. Ranged attacks will also be present in this game, like throwing shuriken, kunai or bullets like regular characters, or use ranged combos moves for a few characters, like Tenten, Shino and Cana. Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character is given two special attacks and an Ultimate Attack. Some specials can also be used in the air or have enhanced attacks to deal more damage like Naruto's Big Ball Rasengan or Kakashi's Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang. Ultimate Attacks refer to cinematic or destructive techniques as in the case of Madara's Shattered Heaven, a Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast Ball, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, and Eden's Orion's Devastation. In addition, characters are no longer limited to the Awakening system from the Ultimate Ninja series, as most characters can now awaken at any time. Regular awakenings, such as Sage Mode, Kurama Link Mode, a Saint's Seventh Sense, Erza's Requipping Armors, Dragon Force, a Dual-Element Dragon Mode, or Mangekyo Sharingan, can be accessed and canceled at any time, through the cost of Energy Meter energy. Giant Awakenings, such as each Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast Form, the Uchihas' Susanoo, or any other giant-sized forms, can only be activated by using the Ultimate Meter. Once the Ultimate Meter depletes, the Awakening will reverse. Most awakenings (except for giant awakenings) will have two special attacks and one to three ultimate attacks, as well as getting hit by an enemy's ultimate attack, special attack or throw if hit. Characters can select transformations by using the R2/RT button to pick which transformations they can select using the four buttons. The game will also be realistic than its procedures where an outfit can be damaged if taken hit and even worn off. Even special attacks will have long-term effects on the outfits for example if a fireball hits the character then it will remain ignited for a while and water can reverse that effect. It is also confirmed that before starting a battle, certain characters will be able to choose one of the two, three or four Ultimate Attacks to be used in battle. Most characters can only have 1 Ultimate while some can have one of the four or less picked before starting. Some awakened characters, like Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and Gajeel's Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, can select the same option as well. Special attack clashes will also be present, whenever it can be long, mid, or close-range special attacks. Each character will have special actions that they can activate, similar to the Awakening actions seen in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and the special actions in the Raging Blast series. An example includes Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Technique. During battle, there can be one-on-one battles, team battles, and free-for-all battles. The one-on-one battle is basically one character fighting against another. In a free-for-all battle, you can have one player go up against five other CPU opponents. In team battles, you can have one player team up with one or more CPU's to fight against one or more CPU opponents. The max no. of members in a team battle is up to two to three players on each side. As mentioned before, this game features large, destructible stages. Beginning with the new stage layout, a stage such as the Konohagakure is now four times larger than its counterpart in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. For example, rather than only fighting within a small area of the village, players are now able to fight outside of the village gate and can venture as far as the Hokage Residence. Referring to both the first installment in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and crossover J-Stars Victory VS, players will have a mini-map that will display the layout of the stage and show their current location and the location of their opponent. Two player local battles will be split-screen for the first time in a crossover game. Characters can also use their vitality energy to climb up walls or buildings, allowing more diversity in their battles. Also, if one player runs up the wall, the other character can still fight on the ground. Some characters (including normal or giant-sized awakenings) can fly depending on the character's fighting style. Concerning stage destruction, there are two forms. One form is accessed through destructive attacks, such as the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Fire Dragon's Roar, a Big Bang technique and Cherry Blossom Impact. This type of destruction will leave noticeable craters in a stage and may destroy or damage buildings, but are not nearly powerful enough to destroy the stage. This is where the second types comes in. The second destruction level is complete stage destruction. For example, a well-aimed Tailed Beast Ball, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, Kōga's Pegasus Sui Sei Fist or Nagato's Chibaku Tensei will be powerful enough to leave entire stages ravaged and barren. Some stages, such as Konohagakure, Black Sanctuary or Orochimaru's Hideout, have unique levels of destruction, whereas others, such as a traditional plains stage, will result in a generic wasteland. Quick-time event boss battles return, as well as introduction dialogue at the beginning of battle. For example, at the start of a battle, the camera will pan across the stage before cutting to the characters. The characters will say a line of dialogue to each other in a brief cutscene and the battle will commence. Certain characters, such as Killer B and Kisame Hoshigaki, will have special dialogue with each other, referencing the connection between them. In addition, matching certain characters against each other in Free Battle mode will have in-game dialogue. One example is a match between Gaara and Deidara or Natsu and Future Rogue. While fighting in-game, the characters will recite their famous quotes from previous video games with each other. Gameplay Controls (PS4) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets *X: Jump **Double Jump: X x2 **Fast Movement: Left A. Stick + X **Rebound: X before hitting ground *Circle: Combo Attacks **Tilt: Left A. Stick (Any Direction) + Circle **Throw: R1 + Circle **Charged Attack: Hold Circle *Square: Ranged **Charged Ranged: Hold Square **Ranged Combo Attacks: Press Square with similar manners as the regular Combo Attacks (Note: Only used for certain ranged-type characters) *Triangle: Special Attack 1 **Special Attack 2: Left A. Stick (Up) + Triangle **Ultimate Attack: Triangle + Circle *L1: Block *L2: Dash **Back Dash: Left A. Stick (Down) + L2 *R1: Lock-on/off Targets *R2: Transform *D-Pad Up: Switch Characters *D-Pad Left: Select Tool Tablet *D-Pad Right: Select Command Tablet *D-Pad Down: Energy Charge *Start: Pause Gameplay Controls (Xbox One) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets Playable Characters *Pegasus Kouga (Seventh Sense, Omega Cosmo) *Pegasus Kouga {Pegasus Omega Cloth} *Pegasus Kouga {Odin Robe} *Dark Pegasus Kouga *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki {Kurama Link Mode} (Kurama Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki {Kurama Linked Sage Mode} (Kurama Mode) *Natsu Dragneel (Lightning Fire Dragon Mode) *Natsu Dragneel {Dragon Force} *Aquila Yuna (Seventh Sense, Omega Cosmo) *Aquila Yuna {Aquila Omega Cloth} *Hinata Hyuga (Twin Lion Fists Mode) *Lucy Heartfilia (Star Dress: Leo Form, Star Dress: Virgo Form, Star Dress: Sagittarius Form) *Lionet Souma (Seventh Sense, Omega Cosmo) *Lionet Souma {Lionet Omega Cloth} *Dragon Ryuho (Seventh Sense, Omega Cosmo) *Dragon Ryuho {Dragon Omega Cloth} *Apus Sachi (Seventh Sense, Omega Cosmo) *Wolf Haruto (Seventh Sense, Omega Cosmo) *Wolf Haruto {Wolf Omega Cloth} *Orion Eden (Seventh Sense, Omega Cosmo) *Orion Eden {Orion Omega Cloth} *Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan, Armored Susanoo) *Sasuke Uchiha {Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan} (Humanoid Susanoo) *Sakura Haruno (Strength of a Hundred Seal) *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Gray Fullbuster (Ice-Make: Battle Armor) *Juvia Lockser *Erza Scarlet {Heart Kreuz Armor} (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Purgatory Armor, Armadura Fairy) *Erza Scarlet {Japanese Hakama} (Flight Armor, Lightning Empress Armor, Robe of Yūen, Morning Star Armor, Nakagami Armor) *Wendy Marvell (Poison Sky Dragon Mode) *Romeo Conbolt *Gajeel Redfox (Iron Dragon's Scales, Iron Shadow Dragon Mode) *Pantherlily {Battle Shift Mode} *Levy McGarden (Solid Script: Armor) *Sagittarius Seiya (Seventh Sense) *Sagittarius Seiya {Sagittarius God Cloth} *Libra Shiryu (Seventh Sense) *Cygnus Hyoga (Seventh Sense) *Andromeda Shun (Seventh Sense) *Emma *Emma {Vulpecula Cloth Stone} (Seventh Sense) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan) *Kakashi Hatake {Sharingan Activated} (Mangekyo Sharingan) *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi (Butterfly Choji Mode) *Kiba Inuzuka (Two Headed Wolf Mode) *Shino Aburame *Tenten (Summoning: Bashosen) *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) *Mirajane Strauss (Satan Soul, Satan Soul: Sitri) *Elfman Strauss (Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul) *Lisanna Strauss *Laxus Dreyar *Jellal Fernandes *Meredy *Sting Eucliffe (White Drive, Dragon Force) *Rogue Cheney (Shadow Drive, Dragon Force) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Archenemy Unsheathed) *Athena {Athena God Cloth} *Phoenix Ikki (Seventh Sense) *Aries Kiki (Seventh Sense) *Taurus Harbinger (Seventh Sense) *Gemini Integra (Seventh Sense) *Virgo Fudo (Seventh Sense) *Leo Mycenae (Seventh Sense) *Libra Genbu (Seventh Sense) *Pallas {Pallas Chronotecor} *Holy Sword Titan (Seventh Sense) *Killer Bee (Gyūki) *Freed Justine (Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow) *Bickslow *Evergreen *Loke *Yukino Aguria *Ophiuchus Shaina *Gullinbursti Frodi *Grani Sigmund *M. Bison (Super Psycho Mode) *Deathstroke *Crimson Dynamo *Tiger Claw *Dogpound *Fishface *Seth *Bebop *Rocksteady *Ronan the Accuser (Star Stone) *Nebula *Korath *Kor-Varr *Mar-Vell *Att-Lass *Jella *Kalum Fahr *Saria *Yon-Rogg *Zyro *Zarek *Una *Nera *Mon-Tog *Kam-Lorr *Momoshiki Otsutsuki *Momoshiki Otsutsuki {Kinshiki Absorbed} (Lava Golem Mode) *Kinshiki Otsutsuki *Holy Sword Hyperion (Seventh Sense) *Madara Uchiha (Rinnegan, Stabilized Susanoo) *Obito Uchiha (Rinnegan, Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path) *Future Rogue Cheney (White Shadow Dragon Mode) *Holy Sword Gallia (Seventh Sense) *Holy Sword Aegaeon (Seventh Sense) *Pisces Amor (Seventh Sense) *Aquarius Tokisada (Seventh Sense) *Capricorn Ionia (Seventh Sense) *Cancer Schiller (Seventh Sense) *Scorpio Sonia (Seventh Sense) *Romulus *Diana *Vulcanus *Bacchus *Nagato *Konan (Angel Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Armored Susanoo) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion) *Deidara (C2 Dragon) *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode) *Mikhail Deathwing (Dragon Force) *Rashin *Dimeria Hogroth *Wynonna *Leila McAllister *Wren Myerson *Valto *Minerva Orland *Midnight *Cobra *Racer *Angel *Nidhogg Zargus *Tanngrisnir Heracles *Hraesvelgr Balder *Eikþyrnir Surt *Garmr Utgardar *Jormungand Yato (Jormungand) *Fenrir Torz (Fenrir) *Ymir Santen (Ymir) *Sleipnir Hogun (Sleipnir) *Argo Lise *Loki {Loki Robe} Playable Characters (Boss Fights only) *Celestial Spirit King Non-Playable Characters *Aria *Carla *Frosch *Happy *Lector *Plue *Raki *Selene Teams * Playable Stages *Athena's Sanctuary *China *Manhattan *Rozan Boss Battles * Navigation Category:Video Game